Finding Truth
by SkygazerGirl
Summary: This is a continuation of Nicodemus episode. Lana starts to remember what really happened between her and Clark.
1. Dream

This is a continuation of Nicodemus episode. Enjoy… R/R please…  
  
1 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
2 Finding Truth  
  
3 Chapter 1, Dreams  
  
Lana was quietly sleeping in her bed one unparticular night. The moonlight glared through her window almost reflecting off her skin as she lay their asleep dreaming. The thoughts of Clark Kent came to her. It was all so clear. What she was experiencing was almost a reenactment of what already happened. Deep in her mind was hidden the truth. The windmill brought it all back to her psyche. Lana and many others among her hadn't remembered a thing the last couple days. She clamed not to remember anything to Clark. At the time she didn't.  
  
Everything seemed to be coming back slowly as she slept, in a vague dream…  
  
****************  
  
Clark: "Lana? What's going on… does Lex know you have his car?"  
  
Lana looks back surprised to see Clark, but shows a smile.  
  
Lana: "He should by now."  
  
*****************  
  
Lana awakened by the sound of Nell's voice talking to a person by the door. Still half asleep she crawls out of her bed towards the door and opened it slowly in her pink bunny pajamas.  
  
"Nell…" Lana yelled from her room. "Is everything ok?"  
  
"Yes honey! Go back to bed."  
  
She slowly closed her door slightly leaving it ajar just enough to see. Lex Luther was at the door? It appeared that he only wanted to see how Lana was after her "ordeal." Lana shut the door with out making a sound. She leaned her body into the closing of the door and still was leaning her back on it. She got a suddenly shrieking pain by her forehead. Automatically she started to rub her head hoping to decrease the pain. She slid to the ground almost fainting.  
  
Suddenly a flash of light came to her vision. She experienced another memory lap. Things she had forgotten were coming back to her…  
  
Clark: "Look, something happened to you I just don't know what it is."  
  
Lana: "Its called self confidence. For the first time I'm not repressing my feelings. I'm free…"  
  
*********  
  
She came back to her senses when her alarm clock went off. Lana stumbled to her feet not knowing what just happened to her. Trying to forget, she headed for her dresser to get dressed for school…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. The Painful Truth

Finding Truth  
  
Chapter 2, The Painful Truth  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lana walked down the halls in her normal cute clothes. As she walked by, people stared in her direction. This kind of thing normally happened to her, but this time it felt different. She knew she probably did weird things that she didn't remember, but were they that bad? She saw Whitney by the locker. She walked towards him quickly.  
  
"Hey Whitney."  
  
"Hi…"  
  
"Listen… I just want you to remember something for me ok?" Whitney said while putting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Ok?" she said acridly.  
  
"You're going to be hearing many things and I just want you to forget them all… Don't listen to what other people are saying." Whitney said in a whisper.  
  
"Why? What are they saying?" Lana asked almost frightened.  
  
"Just listen to me alright!" Whitney said agitated.  
  
"You listen! I'm not your property!" Lana said, a little louder then she wanted too. Looking down in shock she said to herself. "Where did that come from?"  
  
"Ok… Ok… Never mind…" Whitney said as he walked backward towards his class leaving Lana alone by the wall.  
  
Chloe was headed in her direction. She was the only person with a friendly face she saw all that morning. Holding her books close to her chest she leaned against the wall hoping Chloe would come to her as a friend.  
  
"Hey! What's up with the sad expression?" Chloe said.  
  
"Everyone is acting weird towards me even Whitney?"  
  
Chloe grabbed her arm lightly pulling her into a walk down the hall.  
  
"Listen." Chloe began. "You, you, don't need to worry about them."  
  
"Tell me Chloe… What did I do? I don't remember anything!" Lana said in need.  
  
Chloe obviously feeling sorry for her newly close friends. She walked her into the editing room.  
  
"Lana… well, you had a change of heart I guess you could say," Chloe said vaguely.  
  
"Could you elaborate please?" Lana asked.  
  
"Plain and simple! You dumped Whitney in the hall…" Chloe said simply.  
  
Lana looking shocked still gazing at Chloe.  
  
"What? No… Whitney would have told me."  
  
"I guess not… He didn't did he?" Chloe said not shocked at all. "Do you remember anything?"  
  
Lana looked down at the floor thinking.  
  
"I don't know. I had some flashes, but I just thought I was hallucinating. The only thing I can remember is a little conversation Clark and I had somewhere." Lana confessed.  
  
"Don't tell that to your counselor what ever you do…" Chloe said with a friendly smile, trying to break the tension.  
  
"Lana… We're friends aren't we?" Chloe asked.  
  
Lana looked up at Chloe in surprise of the question. "Why, yes we are! Of course."  
  
"Ok… Good… Well then I guess I have to tell you something. Um… well how do I say this?" Chloe began.  
  
"Just tell me!" Lana demanded.  
  
"Don't freak…" Chloe said. "You stripped in front of Clark while by the pool." She said while cleared her throat.  
  
Lana was not saying anything, but her facial expression said a thousand words.  
  
"Hey! You weren't naked! That's always plus!" Chloe said, trying to get a rise out of Lana.  
  
"Lana?" Chloe asked while looking for any sign of human life.  
  
Slowly Lana said some words. "I…um… got to go…"  
  
"Lana, I'm sorry!" Chloe said regrettably.  
  
"How do other people know about this?" Lana asked very curious.  
  
"The only way I know is through Clark. I don't think anyone else knows." Chloe said concerned of her reaction. "Is that the conversation that you're talking about?" Chloe asked.  
  
"No." Lana said with out an expression. "What I remember is talking to Clark in a field? Something about Lex's car?"  
  
"Um… Don't know sorry," Chloe said.  
  
The bell rang off on the hallway walls. It was time for them to get to class.  
  
"Lana do you want me to walk you to your classroom?" She asked.  
  
"No… I'm good thank." Lana said while finally smiling up at Chloe.  
  
"Ok… I'll see you later then!"  
  
"Yeah!" Lana smiled again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	3. Embarrassing

Finding Truth  
  
Chapter 3, Embarrassing  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After Lana's encounter with the truth that Chloe so bluntly explained to her she couldn't think of anything else. She could however feel eyes watching her everywhere. Trying to ignore it is harder then is sounds. She was practically beating her brain to remember what had happened to her on that day when everything went blank. Through all of first, second, third, and fourth period, she hadn't been paying attention to anything. Lunch was just around the corner and she didn't know what she was going to do with herself. She didn't want to talk to Clark or Whitney. Everyone seemed to laughing at her in his or her own way. She felt so alone.  
  
The bell went off over head. Everyone was filling out of the classroom trying to get to lunch. Lana walked out of the class slowly. Chloe was waiting for her with Pete on her shoulder.  
  
"Hey!" They both greeted her with happy smiles.  
  
Lana now feeling relieved came out of the doorway.  
  
"Hi guys…"  
  
"Lana!" Pete started, "What to eat lunch with us?" He asked.  
  
Now with a smile of her own she said, "sure I would love to!"  
  
"Great!" Chloe and Pete said together.  
  
They got their food and sat down on a blue lunch table all together.  
  
"Hey you guys where is Clark?" Lana had to ask.  
  
Chloe put down her fork and looked at Pete in concern.  
  
"You know what, I don't remember seeing him today." Pete said in surprise.  
  
"He's not at school?" Lana asked.  
  
"I guess not." Chloe finished off for Pete.  
  
The lunch was a success. Lana felt a lot better about everything. She seemed happy and that is what Pete and Chloe wanted exactly. They were talking and enjoying each other's company. Maybe they spoke too soon.  
  
When Lana got up to throw her lunch away she got another flash. A sharp pain was coming towards her forehead. She dropped her lunch all over the floor and got the attention of all the people in the cafeteria. She started to remember more of her conversation with Clark.  
  
*************  
  
Clark: "Look, something happened to you I just don't know what it is."  
  
Lana: "Its called self confidence. For the first time I'm not repressing my feelings. I'm free…"  
  
Clark: "No you're not."  
  
Lana: "You should talk. You had me in the pool and you didn't take your chance. I see the way you look at me why don't you just tell me how you feel?"  
  
Clark: "Lana your sick I need to get you to a hospital."  
  
Lana: "Don't avoid the question Clark."  
  
*************  
  
Coming out of the almost trans. like state, she saw all eyes on her. People started to laugh and Chloe and Pete came to her aid. Before they could reach her Lana ran out of the cafeteria. Pete tried to chase her down the hall, but didn't see where she turned…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. The Field

Finding Truth  
  
Chapter 4, The Field  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Before, Clark had taken her to the windmill. They had sat on top and saw all of Metropolis. It was so beautiful. She remembered that day so well. Normally Clark was always there for her, but that day he hadn't been at school. This day wasn't close to the one she had experienced with Clark. Today was cloudy and looked like it was going to rain. The sky was an almost gray. Lana reached the field. Looking up at the windmill she wanted to climb it, but didn't think it was possible since she didn't have Clark next to her. The wind blew her hair around as she looked at the top.  
  
Slowly, but surly it started to rain. It was the perfect ending to a horrible day. The rain started to pick up and before she knew it, it was poring. She was socked to the bone in a matter of minuets. Lana didn't seem to care all that much. She didn't want to home or do anything else for that matter. Her hair was flattened to her face. Water was trickling down her skin. That day all she wanted to do was remember what had happened to her. Now all she wanted was forget it all.  
  
Still standing on the now wet grass Lana tried hard to remember what had been said between them.  
  
A flash of lightning came from a cloud above. She stood shocked at the sound and light coming from the sky. It was beautiful. And with that spark of electricity, things started to come back to Lana. She figured that the conversation had to be of some importance if it kept coming back to her like a shadow in the night. She stood at a stand still as she tried remembered what she had forgotten…  
  
*******************  
  
Clark: "Lana? What's going on… does Lex know you have his car?"  
  
Lana looks back surprised to see Clark, but shows a smile.  
  
Lana: "He should by now."  
  
Clark: "Look, something happened to you I just don't know what it is."  
  
Lana: "Its called self confidence. For the first time I'm not repressing my feelings. I'm free…"  
  
Clark: "No you're not."  
  
Lana: "You should talk. You had me in the pool and you didn't take your chance. I see the way you look at me why don't you just tell me how you feel?"  
  
Clark: "Lana you're sick I need to get you to a hospital."  
  
Lana: "Don't avoid the question Clark.  
  
Lana: "Are you in love me?"  
  
Clark: "Lana?"  
  
Lana: "You're such a cowered… You can't even answer one single question."  
  
Starting to climb up the ladder.  
  
Lana: "You want me? Come and get me!"  
  
Clark: "Lana stop!"  
  
Lana: "What's the matter Clark afraid of heights?"  
  
Clark: "What are you doing? Come down!"  
  
Ladder starts to shack. Lana gets a fainting feeling.  
  
She lets go of the ladder and quickly falls from the windmill.  
  
Clark: "Lana!"  
  
Lana ends up landing in Clark's strong arms. She looks up at him.  
  
Lana: "Clark…"  
  
*******************  
  
Lana remembered all of what she said. And more importantly what Clark said to her. The details where a little sketchy but the main idea was there.  
  
"Are you in love with me?" Lana said over in her mind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	5. Clark

Finding Truth  
  
Chapter 5, Clark  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lana walked through fields of hie and wet grass. The rain was coming down hard and Lana didn't seem to mind her being wet. She was headed for one place and one place only. She stepped over a fence with barbed wire and headed through more fields. Her house was close. She started to run through the wet field splashing water as she ran. Slowly, unsure of herself she stepped onto Clark's porch, one step at a time not knowing what to say.  
  
In spite of her lack of words she knocked on the door. Breathing heavily she saw a light come from the crack as the door opened revealing Clark in all his glory. Clark looked surprised to see her not having any words of his own.  
  
"Lana… Your all wet?" Clark stated.  
  
Still breathing in gulps she stared at Clark finally realizing what drew her to him.  
  
"Lana are you ok?" Clark asked not getting an answer from her.  
  
Slowly with ease Lana said, "You never answered my question…"  
  
Clark looked at her wide-eyed. You could clearly see he didn't know what she was talking about.  
  
"What?" Clark asked.  
  
"You never answered my question…" Lana said again all wet and dripping water on his porch.  
  
Clark shut the door behind him and stood with Lana.  
  
"What question didn't I answer?" Clark asked concerned.  
  
"Are you in love with me?"  
  
Clark looked shocked. Not saying anything. Lana expected this.  
  
"W… What are you talking about?" Clark asked as his heart skipped a beat.  
  
"You know what I mean. You're not the one with the memory laps. I remember everything, the pool, and the windmill. Don't lie to me please… Clark…"  
  
They stood in silence as the rainwater came clashing down on the Kent roof. The sound of rain was all that surrounded them. They looked longingly into each other eyes neither saying anything.  
  
Lana feeling like she out stayed her welcome looked up at Clark one last time. She turned quickly walked down the stairs into the rain leaving Clark standing there alone with his thoughts. Lana was thinking he would say no or something more hurtful like, he never thought of her that way. Instead he hadn't said anything which hurt even more. The farther she got away from the Clark the faster she started to run.  
  
In Clark's mind he knew exactly what he wanted to say. The words just didn't come. It felt like his tongue was missing or his lips where sealed shut. None of that was real and he realized that the one girl who he had loved for so long had ran away from him since he didn't answer her again. What had he done?  
  
Lana ran by one side of her house. Leaning up against a wall. Hoping that Clark wouldn't come chase her down. She didn't want him to see her cry.  
  
"Lana!" She heard from not far away.  
  
Now Clark was wet from the wrapped rainwater. He was socked. Not even noticing how wet he was, just wanting to find Lana and proclaim his love for her. Lana heard him coming from one side of the house and tried to make a getaway from the other. It didn't work. As soon as Clark saw her attempt to leave he zoomed his way in her direction meeting face to face startling Lana at first. Both wet and staring at each other lovingly.  
  
"Lana…"  
  
"Clark please… Don't." Lana begged not wanting to hear his response.  
  
As Lana turned around again to walk away from him he grabbed her by the arm making her face him as their body's pressed together.  
  
"You're not getting away from me again Lana not ever…" Clark said seriously.  
  
He gently put his hands on her waist as water trickled off both of them. They slowly leaned into each other. Lana, not knowing how to react. Their lips corseted each other's. Soon what was at first slow became powerful emotions as they soothed each other's desires. Lana ripped of his wet red tee shirt revealing his rip muscles beaming as water was going into every crevice. Lana stood watchfully at his body as she realized she wanted him more than anything.  
  
Gazing into his eyes Clark slowly unbuttoned Lana's blouse revealing her natural skin. Still lips locking Lana jumped on Clark wrapping her slanderous lags around his tight body as he headed towards his, 'castle of solitude.'  
  
"Yes… Lana… I love you more then life itself." Clark said to her before any thing went farther.  
  
With a strong gaze from Lana she kissed him hard arching her back to more feel the impact of his body on hers. She now knew the truth and she was happy.  
  
1 The End  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Towards the ending was my favorite. I wrote this in one day so I hope it's ok! : P  
  
R/R please 


End file.
